Hopeless Love
by Anne Goshawk
Summary: Ron sees a new girl at school and falls in love. He tries talking to her but she ignores him. Is she really what he thinks? Please R/R. (A tiny bit fluffy)More chapters to come!
1. Desire

Chapter 1:  
A Glimpse of Desire  
  
Ron stirred his oatmeal, which, didn't appeal to Ron's taste at the moment. He glanced around the Great Hall and noticed Malfoy flick a chunk of oatmeal at Pansy Parkinson. It hit her in the ear and she whipped around, red faced and glared at Malfoy. He got a stupid look on his face as if he hadn't done it. Ron laughed to himself. The whole of Hogwarts knew Malfoy liked Pansy and they also knew he didn't have a chance.  
His eyes shifted to the empty door of the Great Hall which suddenly became not so vacant. A wisp of a girl walked into the doorway. Her hair was a pale golden and her eyes were like ice, yet soft. She glanced quickly around the Great Hall and spotted Malfoy. She walked with silent steps towards the Slytherin table and position herself behind Malfoy.   
"Excuse me she," she said in a voice sweet like honey. Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck and continued talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was outraged at Malfoy.  
"How could he ignore a girl like that and a pretty one at that?" Ron fumed. It was then it occurred to him that he liked that girl, whoever she was. Ron stood up and started towards the Slytherin table.  
"Ron, where are you going?" Harry inquired.  
"Hang on," was all Ron answered. Just then Malfoy stood up. The girl was just about to speak again, but Malfoy was already beginning to leave. Ron stepped right in front of Malfoy.   
"Weasly, don't be a bloody fool and get out me way," Malfoy drawled.   
"No! Why did you ignore that girl who was talking to you like that?"  
"No girl was talking to me."  
"How dare you treat her like she isn't a human!"  
"What was Pansy talking to me?"  
"You wish! It was..."   
"Well, if it wasn't Pansy then I don't care and I don't have time," Malfoy sneered and pushed Ron with such force that he fell over. Crabbe and Goyle snickered as they passed. Ron got up and brushed off. He saw the girl who was just leaving the Great Hall and ran after her.  
"Wait!" He called. She glanced back and looked right past Ron. She kept walking down a corridor.   
"Wait! I want to know your name!" Ron hollered.  
"I like you, please tell me!" But Ron got no response. He was getting tired of running after her and getting low on breath. He slowed from a jog to a walk. 20 feet ahead of him, the girl turned a corner. Ron reached the corner and turned it. She was gone and there was about 15 doors in that hall. There was no knowing which one she had gone into.   
Ron gave up and went back to the Great Hall.   
"What was that about?" Hermione asked looking at Ron as if he had gone mad.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell Malfoy off for being so rude to that girl and then I was going to ask her what her name was, but I couldn't find her! Can you believe that?" Ron said quite out of breath.   
"But Ron..." Harry began.   
"Classes will begin in 10 minutes," Professor McGonagall announced.  
"Gotta' run," Ron said. He grabbed a muffin and jogged off to class.  
"What do you suppose all that was about?" Hermione questioned. Harry just shrugged.  
Ron walked into his room to grab his books. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He picked up a scarlet envelope that was on his bed. It plainly said "RON." He opened it and read:  
  
I want to meet you.   
Don't worry, I will find you.  
Love,   
  
Ron's insides churned. It must be the girl he saw! He looked down to read the name.   
"Love..." He began, but there was no name. 


	2. Meeting Before Midnight

Chapter 2:  
Meeting Before Midnight  
  
Ron was very angry, but very happy. He wanted to know who had sent him the letter, but he would be meeting the mystery person soon. Ron's day seemed to pass very slowly. Yet when he turned every corner his heart jumped with the hope that the mystery person would be around the next corner, but his dreams were never fulfilled.   
Ron went to bed that night tired and disappointed. Maybe he would meet the person tomorrow. Maybe they would leave another note. No matter what he said, though, he was not able to reassure himself in the slightest way. He knew it had been to good to be true. He thought that maybe, just maybe, the sender of the letter was the mystery girl.  
He went to sleep. Little did he know what the night held.   
"Ron...Roooonnnn." A voice a smooth as silk whispered.   
"No, mommy. I want a bagel for breakfast!" Ron moaned half asleep.   
"No, Ron. Open your eyes." Ron, though to his dislike, rolled over and opened his eyes. A blurry figure stood in front of him.  
"Harry?"  
"Wrong again," the voice giggled. His eyes adjusted fully and saw who had awaken him. In the moonlight he saw pale golden hair and icy blue eyes.  
"It's you!" Ron said in surprise.  
"Yes, Ron and I wanted to explain everything to you." Ron sat up and nodded his head.  
"Ron, my name is Lakota," the girl whispered. Ron wiped a string of drool off of his cheek.  
"Hi, Lakota," Ron murmured. Lakota smiled.  
"Now Ron, I would have talked to you in the hall this morning but I was afraid."  
"Why?" Ron asked astonished.  
"I was afraid I would fall in love with you, Ron and, well, it's to late now. I love you." Ron smiled.  
"And I you," he replied.  
"But Ron, I can't love you."   
"Why?" Ron asked sadly.  
"Ron, I'm a... I'm a ghost. A mere memory. My time on Earth is short. I only have until midnight to avenge my death. Malfoy can't hear me but you can and he is the one I need to talk to. So in a way, I was hoping you could translate." Ron's sorrow had returned. The only girl who had loved him was dead. This put a stopper on everything.  
"Please Ron. If I don't get the better of him by midnight tonight, I am fated to wander the Earth as a restless soul." Ron knew that he had to help the girl of his dreams.  
"Let's go." He replied. 


End file.
